ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 68
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 68: Blitzkrieg "The reason I swallowed the fetus...", Storm Mantis said, "...was so I can achieve this form!" With that, Storm Mantis' armor slowly went from brown to royal purple, and they went from mere metal plates to Indestructible Aluminum painted violet. The scythes on Storm Mantis' hands changed to machine guns. Storm Mantis grew in size from 10'7" to 12'5". "Like this form?", Storm Mantis, whose voice had suddenly gotten an octave deeper, asked. "...not really.", Aaron said. "Although I prefer the colors of this one." "You will prefer my old form when we get started.", Storm Mantis said. "Also, this form has a name: Blitzkrieg." 68: BLITZKRIEG Blitzkrieg ran towards Aaron, firing his machine guns. However, the bullets melted as soon as they touched Aaron's electrical skin. "What?!", Blitzkrieg asked, coming to a complete stop. "It's because my body temperature is so hot.", Aaron said, pointing his Thunder Staff towards Blitzkrieg. "For someone who seems to use his brain a lot, you sure didn't seem to use it here." "You dare mock me?!", Blitzkrieg shouted. "You could never defeat me in my normal form, when I was Storm Mantis! How could you possibly hope to defeat me now that I am Blitzkrieg?" Aaron stared at the new hole in Blitzkrieg's armor. On the other side was his spark, which was now in the belly of the fetus. He stared solemnly, knowing he would have to destroy what would have been his child to destroy Storm Mantis. "Someone getting sentimental?", Blitzkrieg asked. "It is too late to save your beloved now! You cannot let petty distractions get in the way of our fight!" Aaron quickly threw his Thunder Staff into the hole in Blitzkrieg's armor. It landed perfectly, paralyzing Blitzkrieg. "I won't.", Aaron said. "You had better not!", Blitzkrieg shouted as his chest started to glow. Suddenly, his chest opened up and an electrical blast came out of it, striking Aaron in the chest with his own Thunder Staff. Blitzkrieg flew over and spin-kicked Aaron in the side of the head, knocking him into a brick wall. Aaron went through it, making a hole, and his Thunder Staff snapped in two. "Is that all?", Blitzkrieg asked. Suddenly, a woman came running out of the hole. "Hey!", she shouted. "You better pay for that!" "No.", Blitzkrieg said angrily, shooting her through the chest with electricity. She coughed up blood and fell on her back dead. Aaron shook his head in pain, then grabbed the two pieces of Thunder Staff and placed them end-to-end. The two pieces almost immediately became one. "OK, this is new.", Blitzkrieg said. "You ready for Round 2?" Aaron smirked. "I haven't even started with Round 1.", Aaron said. "Oh?", Blitzkrieg asked. Aaron ran to Blitzkrieg and kneed him in the stomach. Blitzkrieg didn't budge. Aaron grabbed his Thunder Staff and placed it beneath Blitzkrieg's head, then Aaron did a forward flip and knocked Blitzkrieg back, cleanly decapitating him. "Well...", Blitzkrieg said, "...that smarted a bit." Aaron was able to tell that Blitzkrieg's back was not composed of the same armored plates as the rest of him. Aaron threw his Thunder Staff into Blitzkrieg's back. Blitzkrieg yelled out in pain as Aaron ran over, shoving the Thunder Staff all the way through Blitzkrieg's spark. Blitzkrieg, thinking quickly, grabbed Aaron and put him in a bear hug, squeezing him until Aaron's spine snapped in two and he coughed up blood. Blitzkrieg then threw Aaron into the air and kicked him into the ground, loading a missile launcher. Blitzkrieg dragged Aaron through the concrete for several seconds before he flipped Aaron onto his back and fired the missile into Aaron's open mouth, dragging him for several meters before it exploded, sending him flying into the air. Aaron screamed as he hit the ground, kicking up a lot of dust. When the dust cleared, Aaron was in his normal form, unconscious, and Aaron's Thunder Staff disappeared. "Was that all, Aaron?", Blitzkrieg remarked, laughing. "I expected so much more with your claim that you are now at 'maximum power'. What a joke." Suddenly, Blitzkrieg found a hand surrounded by black energy impaling him in the chest. He coughed up blood as the Indestructible Aluminum plates broke off and he was back in his Storm Mantis form. "What the...?", Storm Mantis asked. He turned around to see Patricia, who was entirely black. "Patricia?!", Storm Mantis asked. "Embodiment of Darkness? But how?!" "You were the one who decided to give me this ability.", Patricia said as Hunter landed on the ground behind her. "I do not recall doing such a thing!", Storm Mantis shouted. "You're my "father".", Patricia said. "You should know this better than me." "You were supposed to be my proud creation!", Storm Mantis shouted. "And yet, you turn on your dear old father! Do you not have any concern for my feelings?!" "You had no concern for mine.", Patricia said. "So no. And now, I'm going to kill you, slowly, and after you die..." She turned towards Hunter. "...my legacy will continue." "Fine then.", Storm Mantis said angrily. "You think that you are powerful enough?! I put a limit to how much strength you can attain! How else do you think that darkness fist is not killing me?!" "Thunder Cannon Яeborn!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff